fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Evergreen
Evergreen is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. Appearance Evergreen has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has large breasts. When she first appeared, she wore her hair in a sidewards ponytail, and wore a gray dress (green in the anime)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Chapter Cover that had moveable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. Evergreen currently has her hair let down in curls, and wears a revealing green dress with a rose pattern on it. Her Fairy Tail stamp is black (green in the anime)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Chapter Cover and located on her right bosom. Personality Evergreen's dream is to become a fairy, and she'll do anything to attain that goal, even battle guild mates. She battled and resented Erza Scarlet simply because her nickname is "Titania" (Queen of the Fairies). She dislikes devils as in opposition to fairies, and she likes flowers and statues (her room in Fairy Hills is full of them), her perfect men have to fit both of it. Evergreen is vain, confident, and very demanding of her teammates and friends to fulfill everything to her expectations. She is however, not without emotions as she was seen experiencing guilt and apologizing to Elfman before being defeated by Rustyrose. History As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 1 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Evergreen first appears defeating a dark guild along with her fellow Thunder God Tribe members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 11 She then returns to Magnolia just in time for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She starts off by interrupting Lucy during her performance and petrifies her as well, before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has petrified all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 11-14 She then announces, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, that they were going to find out who the strongest in Fairy Tail was, and she threatens that if they do not defeat them, the petrified girls would crumble to dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 3 She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is initially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's stone eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Takeover, and blindfolding himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat him, and petrifies him as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 13-20 She is then seen defeating some of the other Fairy Tail members, commenting on how weak they are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 7 Later, she tries to ambush Erza with her Magic needles, but Erza manages to avoid them. She then tries using her stone eyes, which fails as Erza deflects it with her own artificial eye. Erza then tries to cut Evergreen, but Evergreen is flying too quickly. Evergreen then uses her machine gun attack and pelts Erza with continuous streams of large needles. However, Erza is able to dodge all of them with two swords without getting injured. Evergreen then doubles the amount of needles and manages to graze Erza a bit, making her laugh and comment how she's the only queen of the fairies. However, Erza then requips two more swords, using her feet to wield them. She is then able to deflect the needles, and manages to pin Evergreen's sleeves to a wall, preventing her from using any attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 5-16 Erza then demands that Evergreen turn the petrified girls back to normal, but Evergreen instead says that Erza is being naive, and announces that her eyes have remote control powers. She then demands that Erza submit to her power by prostrating in front of her naked, and while it appears that Erza may have fallen prey to her trap, it turns out to be a ruse, as Erza has requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and around 100 swords with her. Erza then claims that if Evergreen feels that winning or losing is more important, she would kill Evergreen, and would have then taken revenge for the petrified girls. Evergreen then sweats at Erza's power, before screaming in terror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 16-19 Evergreen then states that she gives up, and Erza then rounds up the fight by punching Evergreen in the face and knocking her out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 19 Later she is seen with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, shocked and upset that Laxus was the only one who was kicked out of the guild. She stated that they would quit or try to convince the master to change his mind, though Laxus accepted his punishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 Oración Seis arc Evergreen has slowly begun to open up to everyone. She even posed for a portrait for Reedus Jonah. However she stated she wouldn't pose nude, no matter how much he asked her; even though the thought never crossed Reedus' mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 7 Edolas arc She was seen celebrating with the rest of the guild upon Wendy's arrival. She seems to have changed her hairstyle and outfit, as she now wears a fur-like scarf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 14 She also is seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 5 She was sucked through the Anima and turned into Lacrima like the rest of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-15 Her counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like the rest of the guild, were unaware of the events that occurred in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 13-16 Tenrou Island arc She, along her teammates, appear where everyone is celebrating Lisanna's return. When Lisanna commented on on how strange it was to see the Thunder God Tribe back home in Fairy Tail, Evergreen responded, "Well, I am a fairy!" Evergreen returns with a new makeover to which Lucy commented on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 4-5 After Freed chose Bickslow as his Trial partner, Evergreen was greatly annoyed and decided to make a team with Elfman in response.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11 As the participants head towards the island, Evergreen is wearing a swimsuit and still can't believe that they were going to be enemies once they reached the island. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started despite Freed using a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 min, Evergreen managed to rewrite it easily since she had been with Freed for so long. This allowed Elfman and Evergreen to bypass the rune and head toward the island without having to wait 5 minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 3-12 She and Elfman chose path A, but she gets upset since out of all the opponents, they had to bump into Mirajane as their opponent. She seems scared since Mira doesn't plan to hold back and had already entered Satan Soul to battle them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5-6 As the rest of the participants who passed the first trial gather together, Evergreen and Elfman suddenly pop out from the bushes, albeit with heavy wounds from the battle with Mirajane. However, with a victorious smirk, Evergreen proclaims that they have passed the first trial as well. When asked how, she simply grins and says that they managed to defeat Mirajane in a split second while she had her guard down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 15 Later its revealed they shocked her by telling her that Elfman and her were going to get married.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 8 When the second trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Elfman and Evergreen run into one of the pig-like wild animals on the island. While Elfman and Evergreen are running he tells her where to go, which upsets her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 4 As they continue running Elfman spews out more stuff about how men shouldn't run away, but Evergreen just wants him to stop talking. Right when the animal is about to trample them, Elfman grabs Evergreen and pushes him and her of harms way. They roll down a tunnel and back out into the wild with Elfman's body on top of Evergreen's. She pushes him off and reminds him that they just pretended to be engaged to beat Mirajane in the last trial and to not start thinking that she actually liked him. Just then, Zeref runs into them arguing. He is surprised that there were people on the island. Evergreen and Elfman wonder how he got here since they know he's not in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 11-14 Elfman starts charging towards him, but before he can get too close the boy tells him to stop and not to come near him. He agrees to leave them alone, but suddenly he feels the death praying coming. A gray circle that kills anything in it starts to form around him and approaches towards Evergreen and Elfman. Just when they are about to be hit by the wave, Natsu Dragneel comes and pushes them down onto the ground, saving their lives. Natsu shouts to the boy, asking who he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 15-18 Just after that Zeref disappears and Evergreen expresses concern for the exam but Natsu and Elfman insist that they should carry on as its the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and so they move on with the exam, with Evergreen still not taking orders from Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 2-4 We later see her and Elfman take the warning from Erza that the Trial is on hold and they are about to take part in the battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 18 When she and Elfman have seen the flare, Elfman asks about the state of the trial, to which she replies that it would obviously be halted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 2 Numerous Grimoire Heart members then emerge from bubbles in the sky and prepare to fight the two. Elfman shouts that a man does not excuse intruders, and Evergreen notes all of them as pests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 11-13 Nonetheless, the two easily dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity.Rustyrose then arrives, and because of his weird personality and hand motions, Elfman questions if he is a man, to which Evergreen tells him that this person was an "idiot".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 17 As the battle begins, Rustyrose summons an enormous armored creature which he calls Belcusas the Thunderclap that begins attacking them. Evergreen launches a barrage of needles at the creature, but the attack has no effect on it and it prepares to attack her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8- Elfman saves her at the last second and tells her to petrify "it". She says that she can't petrify things that aren't human, but Elfman says he was referring to Rustyrose, to which she says she can't do so because he's wearing glasses. This causes some bickering between the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-10 As Belcusas engages Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose using fairy dust and a fairy bomb. She surrounds him with the dust, thinking that the weak point of summoner Mages is that they are physically weak themselves so she goes in for the attack with her Fairy bomb. As she readies a ranged attack, she is caught off guard when Rustyrose transforms his arm into some sort of claw and slashes her with it. She is then knocked to the floor Elfman is knocked to the ground a moment later. On the ground, she and Elfman then listen as Rustyrose explains that Grimoire Heart plans to use Zeref to create a world where non-Magic users are nonexistent. Evergreen then realizes that Zeref (the man who they met earlier) is on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 11-16 On the ground still, Evergreen watches as Elfman and Rustyrose argue over their beliefs. After Elfman gets up to engage Rustyrose, Evergreen watches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 3-7 When Elfman manages to use a smart maneuver and strip Rustyrose of his glasses, Evergreen stands to petrify him. She tells Elfman that only Laxus is allowed to call her Ever, but she'll make an exception. Then she proceeds to use her stone eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 8-11 However, Rustyrose cuts them both down with his claw-sword and it is seen that his glasses reappeared. He explains to the pair his Magic, which allows him to materialize anything he wants. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, which traps Elfman and Evergreen as it rises. Evergreen apologizes to Elfman for not being able to make Elfman an S-Class Mage, to which he replies that it was only her that allowed him to make it this far. They thank each other as the tower blows up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 12-17 Sometime later, Elfman carries the barely conscious Evergreen into the ruins of the base camp. However, she is able to overhear Levy talking about how Fairy Tail must unite to defeat Grimoire Heart. Evergreen is later seen resting alongside Elfman, Mirajane and Gajeel, having succumbed to her wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 14 When Evergreen wakes up she sees her to team mates finishing off Rustyrose as everyone else is admiring their power she just smiles. Later, she appears with the rest of the Fairy Tail members at the campsite, at Grimoire Heart's ship. And when he sees Laxus has returned, she tells him to punish Elfman for doing "bad things" to her which comically angers Elfman. When she is resting with the rest of her guildmates Acnologia arrives and attacks them. Evergreen wants to help Makarov when he holds the beast off and tells his guild members that his final order is for them to escape. She heeds his order and she attempts to flee Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252 However, she, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, comes back attempt to fight Acnologia. When Acnologia flies into the air and prepares to use some sort of Dragon's Roar, the entire guild grabs hands and gives all their Magic Power to Freed in an attempt to negate the attack. They fail and Tenrou Island is destroyed, and they are never found.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-17 X791 arc Evergreen along with the rest of the others then return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 The guild celebrates the return of Tenrou Team with a party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 4 Evergreen celebrates it with the Thunder God Tribe and their newly-returned leader, Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 11 Evergreen listens with the guild to Makarov's announcement of the new Master, Gildarts, who actually left and assigned the title of Master back to him. She and her teammates become overjoyed of Laxus' rejoining of the guild through Gildarts' orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 13-15 After hearing Gildarts' message, they discover the upcoming Grand Magic Games from the other members which will be held in three months.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 12-19 Psyched with the opportunity to become Fiore's Number one guild again, they head off to train.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 7 Later in the arc, she is seen watching Elfman's match with Bacchus along with the other guild members noting that Elfman be alright in his match. Magic and Abilities Eve Fairy Bomb gremlin.jpg|Fairy Bomb: Gremlin Stone Eyes.jpg|Stone Eyes Unnamed_Fairy_Magic.jpg|Fairy Ray Fairy bomb.jpg|Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun Dust and Orb.jpg|Fairy combination: Dust and Orb Eva_revrites_runes.jpg|Evergreen rewrites Freed's Runes Stone Eyes: Evergreen's primary Magic that allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone, which is why she wears glasses to control that power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 17-18 Fairy Magic: Evergreen's second Magic that allows her to release yellow fairy dust from her body and use it for various techniques.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 8 *'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin' (妖精爆弾: グレムリン Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin): Evergreen surrounds the target with dust particles, and then ignites them to create a powerful explosion. *'Fairy Ray': Evergreen sends some rays made of fairy dust towards the target. (Unnamed) *'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun' (妖精機銃: レブラホーン Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn): Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. She can continuously produce the needles, even while she's moving. If needed, she can double the speed and number of needles at will. *'Fairy Combination: Dust and Orb': Evergreen combines Fairy Orb and Fairy Cloud for a surprise attack. :*'Fairy Orb': Evergreen is able to produce an orb of concentrated dust which she can throw at her opponent. However, as she was struck down by Rustyrose before she was able to do so, the effects of this attack are unknown. (Unnamed) :*'Fairy Cloud:' While charging at the enemy Evergreen is able to produce a cloud of fairy dust which surrounds the enemy and blinds him/her, allowing her to attack the enemy from behind. (Unnamed) Flight: During her fights with Elfman and Erza, Evergreen shown the ability to fly at will, with great agility and speed. It's unknown if this power is naturally hers, or if it comes from the wings on the costume she was wearing, since in manga she hasn't been shown flying during her fight with Rustyrose, where she didn't have those wings. In Anime it was shown that she can spread her fairy wings at will. Runes: Evergreen is also able to rewrite runes of Freed's caliber and change them around for her benefit, although it seems her knowledge is at basic level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Evergreen appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 She is also a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi KessenFairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Evergreen is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Evergreen possess the following moves: *'Main': Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun *'Sub 1': Sylphide *'Sub 2': Golem *'Sub 3': Stone Eyes *'Super': Fairy Bomb: Gremlin Quotes *(To Elfman Strauss) "I love flowers. They look so good... on me."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 15 *(To Rustyrose) "I can petrify the mouths of those who insult Fairy Tail so they can never open them again you know."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 11 Major Battles *Thunder God Tribe vs. Ghoul Spirit *Elfman Strauss vs. Evergreen *Evergreen vs. Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages *Erza Scarlet vs. Evergreen *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Mirajane Strauss vs. Elfman Strauss & Evergreen *Elfman Strauss & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Thunder God Tribe